<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ben Likes Devi by malecnificenttyrus11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547105">Ben Likes Devi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11'>malecnificenttyrus11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Never Have I Ever (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Concerned!Ben, Desperate!Ben, Filler, Realizations, Reunion, S1 Finale Addition, Supportive!Fabiola&amp;Eleanor, Unseen scene, ben is smitten, double dates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey everyone! Quarantine has given me plenty of free time to mess around with some prompts. Here is one I've had on the side for awhile :)</p>
<p>~<br/>Ben finds himself struggling to help Devi through her difficult time. There's only two people he knows of who could help him get through to Devi...her two bestfriends. Eleanor and Fabiola are shocked to hear from Ben Gross, but are even more shocked when they realize that Ben cared about Devi more than they had originally thought. Will Ben be able to persuade them that he's genuine?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Gross &amp; Devi Vishwakumar, Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ben Likes Devi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eleanor and Fabiola are on a double date with Oliver and Eve when Eleanor's phone dings.</p>
<p>She pulls her phone out of her purse, raising an eyebrow as she reads the text. </p>
<p>Fabiola shoots Eleanor a confused look from across the table, "El...what is it?"</p>
<p>"It's a text from Ben Gross." Eleanor says, eyes still locked on the phone screen.</p>
<p>Fabiola raises an eyebrow, "What? Why would Ben Gross text you?"</p>
<p>Eleanor shrugs and clears her throat, reading the text out loud. </p>
<p>"Hi Eleanor. This is Ben...Ben Gross. This text is going to seem pretty random but, something is going on with Devi and I need your help. Would you and Fabiola be open to hearing me out?"</p>
<p>Eve glances at Fabiola, "Wait...Is Ben Gross the one who had that party the other night?"</p>
<p>Fabiola nods, "Yeah...and he's also Devi's arch-nemesis." she explains, turning to look back at Eleanor.</p>
<p>"What would be wrong with Devi that concerns Ben?" Fabiola asks, and Eleanor shrugs.</p>
<p>"I honestly don't know. But if he's texting us for help...I'm guessing that it's serious." Eleanor says.</p>
<p>Fabiola sighs, "El...I don't know. I mean we're on a friend break from Devi right now. Shouldn't we let her figure whatever it is out on her own?" she asks.</p>
<p>Eleanor frowns, "I don't know, Fab. What if something is seriously wrong?"</p>
<p>That catches Fabiola off guard. She hadn't thought of it like that. It Ben Gross of all people had reached out to them for their help, it had to be something serious.</p>
<p>I mean, as far as they knew...Ben and Devi still hated eachother.</p>
<p>Fabiola frowns, nodding her head, "You're right. Ask Ben where he wants to meet us."</p>
<p>Eleanor nods, her fingers tapping out a response to Ben.</p>
<p>Eleanor: "You're definitely right about this being random. Where would you like to meet us?"</p>
<p>Ben responds seconds later, "Whatever works for you guys."</p>
<p>Eleanor looks up at Fabiola, "Anywhere special that you all would like to go to continue this double date?"</p>
<p>The group all share looks.</p>
<p>"I was kind of hoping that we could stop by the Toluca Center Food Court to get Frappacinos."  Fabiola says. Eleanor looks to the rest of the group, who all nod in agreement.</p>
<p>Eleanor nods, turning back to her phone.</p>
<p>Eleanor: "How about the Toluca Center Food Court in an hour?"</p>
<p>Ben: "That works for me."</p>
<p>Eleanor: "On one condition though. We would like Frappacinos."</p>
<p>Ben: "You can't buy Frappacinos for yourselves?"</p>
<p>Eleanor rolls her eyes, "We could. But since you're asking us to meet you...the least you could do is treat us to some delectable beverages."</p>
<p>A few seconds later, Ben responds, "Okay fine...whatever that means."</p>
<p>Eleanor: "Make that 5 Frappacinos."</p>
<p>Ben: "What, why?"</p>
<p>Eleanor: "Just do it, Ben."</p>
<p>Ben: "Okay, fine... I'll meet you and Fabiola there in an hour."</p>
<p>Eleanor smiles in success, looking up at the group, "We're getting some free Frappacinos. Let's go guys!"</p>
<p>The group all cheer, standing up from their table to all pile into Oliver's car.<br/>~<br/>Eleanor, Oliver, Fabiola and Eve arrive at the food court a short time later, finding a table and sitting down.</p>
<p>Not long after they sit down, Ben sends Eleanor a text that he'd arrived at the Toluca Center, and was currently standing in line to purchase their frappacinos.</p>
<p>A few minutes later the door to the food court opens, and Ben walks outside in their direction, a carrier with five frappacinos in hand.</p>
<p>"You know..." Ben says as he approaches the table, setting the carrier down, "I only thought I'd be buying two frappacinos, since I only asked two of you here." he says in a passive-aggressive tone.</p>
<p>Eleanor shoots him a judgemental look, grabbing a frappacino and passing it to Oliver.</p>
<p>"Don't be cheap, Ben. If you need to talk to us THAT urgently...you can also afford to hydrate our lovers." Eleanor says pointedly.</p>
<p>"Fine...but why does the robot need a coffee?" Ben asks, gesturing to Fabiola's robot that sat directly across from him at the table.</p>
<p>Fabiola glares at him, "Uh...have you not seen Westworld? He doesn't know he's a robot." she whispers, glancing over at the robot.</p>
<p>Ben's eyebrows furrow in confusion (and slight disturbance). </p>
<p>Fabiola grabs a frappacino, placing it in front of the robot.</p>
<p>"Here you go, gears!" She says with a smile.</p>
<p>"Thank you. Boy. am I. thirsty!" The robot responds, making Ben even more disturbed and uncomfortable than he already was.</p>
<p>He shifts uncomfortably in his seat.</p>
<p>"So...what's this about? Your blazer makes me think you're trying to rope us into a pyramid scheme..." Eleanor breathes out, eyes scanning over his outfit.</p>
<p>Fabiola glances over at Ben, "So...what is it?" she asks in an inpatient tone.</p>
<p>Ben sighs, folding his hands on the table, "I'm...really worried about Devi." he breathes out.</p>
<p>Eleanor's eyes widen as she glances over at Ben.</p>
<p>She notices the way his face is serious, not a hint of sarcasm to be found.</p>
<p>Did he just say that he was worried about Devi? Why would he be worried about Devi...his nemesis? Did her and Fabiola miss some big shift in his and Devi's rivalry since they'd taken their friend break from her? </p>
<p>Eleanor is snapped out of her thoughts by Fabiola's voice, "Listen...I'm sorry Ben, but Eleanor and I are on a friend break with Devi right now. So...you'll just have to figure it out on your own." she says in a quiet voice.</p>
<p>Eleanor nods in agreement with Fabiola.</p>
<p>Ben sighs, glancing around the table at all of them, "There's no such thing as a friend break. Either you're friends or you're not..."</p>
<p>Eleanor glances over at Ben, who's frowning and clearly distraught over the situation.</p>
<p>Why was Ben so affected by their mentioning of the friend break? </p>
<p>"Look..." Ben sighs, "I don't know how much you've heard, but she ran away from home, and is trying to emancipate herself..." he explains.</p>
<p>Eleanor cuts him off with a gasp, "Ooh like a child actor? Chic!" she exclaims, earning confused looks from everyone.</p>
<p>She looks down at the table.</p>
<p>"Yeah. And now she's refusing to go with her mom to spread her dad's ashes today." Ben adds.</p>
<p>Holy shit. They'd forgotten that today was Devi's father's birthday. And that it was the first birthday that Devi had to celebrate since her father passed away.</p>
<p>Eleanor and Fabiola glance at eachother, guilt forming in the pit of their stomachs.</p>
<p>They couldn't believe that they'd been so selfish, that they forgot how important it was that they were there for Devi today.</p>
<p>Fabiola's eyes widen, "She is?" she breathes out.</p>
<p>Ben nods, "You guys know her better than anyone. You're the only people she'll listen to. So...will you help?" </p>
<p>Fabiola and Eleanor share a look across the table, both nodding their heads.</p>
<p>"Oh. Mama! That. Sure hit. The Spot." Fabiola's robot says.</p>
<p>Ben glances over at the robot, eyes widening when he notices the empty cup in front of it.</p>
<p>How the hell?</p>
<p>"Uh...yeah. We'll help." Eleanor says.</p>
<p>Ben lets out a sigh of relief, "Thank God. Okay...I could give you both a ride to my house if you want."</p>
<p>Fabiola raises an eyebrow, "Your house?" she repeats, sharing a confused look with Eleanor.</p>
<p>Ben nods, "Yeah. Devi has been staying with me for the past week." he explains.</p>
<p>Okay, so Eleanor and Fabiola had missed way more than they thought after not speaking to Devi in nearly a week.</p>
<p>Devi had moved in with Ben? And Ben was okay with Devi moving in?</p>
<p>The girls nod in understanding, standing up from their seats and saying goodbye to their significant others.</p>
<p>They follow Ben out of the food court and to his car, climbing into the backseat beside eachother.<br/>~<br/>The ride starts out pretty silent, both Eleanor and Fabiola unsure of what to say to eachother or Ben.</p>
<p>They hadn't realized what Devi had been going through while they were on a friend break. And to be completely honest...it tore them apart.</p>
<p>They had been so busy being angry at Devi for putting her problems before their friendships, that they didn't even take the time to see that he was also struggling.</p>
<p>Eleanor and Fabiola look at eachother, frowning.</p>
<p>Eleanor breaks the silence, "So, Ben...Devi has been staying at your house with you?"</p>
<p>Ben doesn't take his eyes off the road, but he nods his head, "Yeah. She showed up to school a week ago with bags, and asked if she could move in with me." he explains.</p>
<p>Fabiola nods, "So...why did she run away from home?"</p>
<p>Ben shrugs, "I mean...she didn't give me the full story exactly. You know Devi...she's not very open about things." </p>
<p>Both girls nod, sharing another surprised look.</p>
<p>They had never thought of Ben as being observant of Devi's behaviors. Especially the behaviors that she normally didn't show in front of him.</p>
<p>Maybe they finally put aside their rivalry?</p>
<p>"From what she told me...her and her mom got into a pretty bad fight. They both said some things and...that's about as far as Devi explained it." Ben continues.</p>
<p>Eleanor sighs, "And now she's refusing to spread her dad's ashes?" she asks.</p>
<p>Ben nods, "Yeah...she's convinced that it was a ploy from her mother to get her to move back to India."</p>
<p>Eleanor and Fabiola's eyes widen at the mention of Devi moving away.</p>
<p>"India?" They both ask in unison.</p>
<p>"Yeah. That's another reason why Devi ran away. Said that her mom sprang onto her the idea that they were moving back to India. Something about her needing discipline." Ben explains.</p>
<p>Eleanor watches Ben's grip on the steering wheel tighten when he talks about Devi moving away.</p>
<p>His jaw tightens, and she swears that she sees his lip trembling slightly as he talks.</p>
<p>"I can't believe we haven't been here for Devi through all of this. We are such shitty friends..." Fabiola whispers, looking down at her lap.</p>
<p>Eleanor nods.</p>
<p>Ben glances at them through the rearview mirror. He shakes his head, "You guys are not shitty friends."</p>
<p>Eleanor and Fabiola look up at Ben, who is shooting them a sympathetic look.</p>
<p>"Listen...you guys may have not been here for Devi recently. But...she wasn't there for you guys either. Friendships aren't perfect...and they aren't supposed to be. What's important...is realizing your mistakes and growing stronger." Ben says, leaving Eleanor and Fabiola stunned.</p>
<p>They were not expecting such...inspirational words from someone like Ben Gross.</p>
<p>Someone who'd coined them, and Devi, with the nickname "UN"...which followed them all the way through middle school and into highschool. The person who, at every opportunity, rubbed his success in Devi's face, and took every opportunity to bring Devi down.</p>
<p>Maybe...they had judged Ben a bit too fast?</p>
<p>"Why did you let Devi stay with you, Ben?" Eleanor asks.</p>
<p>He doesn't hesitate at all when he responds, "Because I care about her."</p>
<p>Eleanor and Fabiola give eachother a knowing look. The same look that they've given eachother for years whenever they watched Ben and Devi together.</p>
<p>They could always tell that there was something different about the relationship between Ben and Devi.</p>
<p>Being in theater had given Eleanor a surprisingly strong ability to observe. She constantly picked up on the smallest details during Ben and Devi's interactions.</p>
<p>The way that Ben's eyes would stay on Devi just a bit longer than normal. The way that Ben would look at Devi when she wasn't watching. The way his eyes almost...lit up whenever they talked. </p>
<p>Ben liked Devi.<br/>~<br/>The rest of the car ride is silent. Eventually, Ben's car pulls into the familiar driveway of his house.</p>
<p>They all hop out of the car, Eleanor and Fabiola following Ben towards the front door. He pauses before opening the door, turning to look at them.</p>
<p>"Before we go in there...Just two things. One...Devi doesn't know that you both are here. And two...she's a bit on edge so...be prepared." Ben explains.</p>
<p>Fabiola and Eleanor roll their eyes.</p>
<p>"You'll learn pretty quickly not to spring things on Devi. She's not into surprises...and also, she is our bestfriend. We know how to approach the situation." Eleanor explains.</p>
<p>Ben nods, gesturing for them to follow him.</p>
<p>The girls follow Ben up the stairs and in the direction of what they assume to be Devi's guestroom.</p>
<p>Ben knocks on the door, and they follow him inside.</p>
<p>"You have guests." He announces, gesturing to Eleanor and Fabiola.<br/>~<br/>So the conversation had gone just about as expected for Eleanor and Fabiola. Devi did what she did best...deflecting from her own feelings and turning the situation onto someone else.</p>
<p>Eleanor and Fabiola didn't back down though. They were very familiar with how to navigate situations like this with Devi.</p>
<p>And much to their surprise, it seemed like Ben was too.</p>
<p>If it weren't for him, they weren't sure they'd even had the guts to mend their friendship with Devi. They couldn't help but be thankful for him.</p>
<p>"Maybe we could...hangout sometime?" Devi asks with a hopeful look.</p>
<p>Eleanor and Fabiola both smile, "Yeah, I think so. We'll call you tomorrow..." Fabiola says as they crawl across the bed to pull Devi into an embrace.</p>
<p>Ben smiles as he watches the scene unfolding in front of him. </p>
<p>"Hey guys? You didn't do the thing..." He interrupts, all three girls looking up at him with confused looks.</p>
<p>"Get her to spread her dad's ashes." Ben reminds them.</p>
<p>Fabiola and Eleanor's eyes widen, "Oh yeah...right. I forgot why we were here."</p>
<p>"I really did mean what I said. I really do miss you guys." Devi deflects, and Eleanor frowns.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah...you still have to go to Malibu." Eleanor says matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>Devi scoffs, "Why? So my mom can ship me off to India?" she deflects again.</p>
<p>"That's not why you don't want to go...you don't want to go because you don't want to say goodbye to him." Fabiola informs her.</p>
<p>Devi's frowns, eyes welling up with tears.</p>
<p>"But you have to." Eleanor adds.</p>
<p>Devi shakes her head, "I'm not ready." she whispers. Eleanor and Fabiola share a look, both reaching forward to grab Devi's hands.</p>
<p>"Yes you are...You can do this." Fabiola reassures her, and Eleanor nods.</p>
<p>Eleanor glances over at Ben, who's eyes are focused on Devi. She swears that she sees tears welling up in Ben's eyes, too.</p>
<p>"Go. Devi. The time is now. 4:55." Fabiola's robot says.</p>
<p>Devi's eyes widen, "Oh my god. I'm not going to make it in time!" she cries out.</p>
<p>All three of them look at eachother with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Ben walks forward, a determined look on his face, "I'll get you there." he says with absolute certainty.</p>
<p>Eleanor can't help but smile at him.</p>
<p>She turns back to glance at Devi, noticing how her eyes glint with something she's never seen before.<br/>~<br/>Ben runs out of the house, followed by Devi, Eleanor and Fabiola.</p>
<p>Devi stops in front of Ben's car, turning to look at her friends, "Wait...you guys don't have any way to get home." she says.</p>
<p>Eleanor and Fabiola wave her off, "Devi. We'll be fine. We'll get a lyft. You need to go."</p>
<p>Devi nods, running up to give each of them a hug.</p>
<p>"I'll call you guys when I get back." She says, and the girls nod. </p>
<p>"Give Mohan a proper goodbye from us, too." Fabiola yells. Devi smiles and nods, jumping into the car.</p>
<p>Fabiola and Eleanor watch as Ben's car exits the driveway and turns onto the road...disappearing around the corner.</p>
<p>"I'll order the lyft." Eleanor says, taking out her phone.<br/>~<br/>"Well that was an interesting afternoon..." Fabiola says as they enter her house, immediately falling onto the couch.</p>
<p>Eleanor nods in agreement.</p>
<p>"Yeah...I just...can't believe Ben Gross was actually nice." Eleanor breathes out.</p>
<p>"Me either. I mean...what was that all about?" Fabiola adds.</p>
<p>Eleanor smiles, "Fab...I think that Ben likes Devi."</p>
<p>Fabiola raises an eyebrow, "You think so?"</p>
<p>Eleanor nods, tucking her legs under herself on the couch.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I mean...think about it. The way that Ben has acted around her for years." Eleanor explains.</p>
<p>Fabiola laughs, "You mean...a total dick?"</p>
<p>Eleanor rolls her eyes, "No...not that. Sometimes I forget that you're not as observant as me."</p>
<p>Fabiola shoves her shoulder, "Rude. What do you mean then?"</p>
<p>Eleanor shrugs, "I don't mean the way he PRETENDED to act. I mean the way he acted...when nobody else was watching."</p>
<p>"Are you trying to turn this into some theater thing?" Fabiola questions with an amused look on her face.</p>
<p>Eleanor shakes her head, "No. I'm being serious this time."</p>
<p>Fabiola nods, gesturing for her to continue.</p>
<p>"There's the way Ben acted towards Devi, and then there's the way Ben acted when Devi wasn't watching. And THAT...is how I knew he liked her." Eleanor explains.</p>
<p>Fabiola slowly nods, "I think I understand."</p>
<p>"And it's safe to say it was very obvious today that he cares about her." Eleanor points out.</p>
<p>Fabiola nods, "Yeah. I mean...he literally took her into his home. He also reunited her with her two bestfriends AND persuaded her to spread her dad's ashes."</p>
<p>Eleanor and Fabiola share a knowing look. No further words needed to be said...the truth hanging in the air.</p>
<p>Ben liked Devi.<br/>~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>